Exercises in Introspection
by CalebKing
Summary: More drabble challenges. From all perspectives and several different pairings.
1. Week 1

A/N: What am I thinking? It's not as though I have time to start another one of these, and yet… here I am, suckered into writing more.

I place part of the blame on my friend, who all but handed me the updates to Ouran… which have so much character development that my head wanted to explode.

My innate love for the twins (though just a little biased for Kaoru) reemerged.

_However_, this is definitely very rough, the work of half an hour. So! If you see mistakes or just think it's bad writing, let me know. I didn't check the guidelines for this challenge, I'm just using the themes.

**Week 1: Birthday**

**A. Cake**

He's not happy when he walks inside, and Tamaki popping up from nowhere, shooting off strange ribbon and confetti does _not_ improve his mood.

Seeing his wife lurking behind the rest of the former Host Club members, looking resigned and apologetic, he forces out a sigh, and tries to let it go.

Surely, if he acts happy, Tamaki will leave sooner.

"How did it go?" Haruhi asks minutes later, when the others are occupied with tearing 'his' presents open.

Kyouya just looks at her, and she winces, partly in instinctual response to such looks, and partly in sympathy.

"Just when I thought the decision would finally be made…" he began, and she nodded.

"Maybe it _would_ be better if you started something on your own," she suggested, and he nodded.

"Perhaps."

"Kyou-chan!" came Honey's voice at his shoulder; the older man had grown a few last inches after graduation, surprising all.

"Kyou-chan, you should be happy!" the blond said, and Kyouya tried not to be irritated by the idiots who were still in his life.

"There's **cake**!" Honey informed him, with his trademark wide, worry-free grin.

A muffled snort behind him stopped him from taking out his frustration on Honey, and after a moment, he could see the humor inherent in the situation.

He hasn't received what he wanted upon the occasion of this birthday, but perhaps it's better to be reminded that these idiots will still be around, giving their annoying support and friendship.

**B. Surprise Party**

It's hard for them to surprise her, because someone always gives it away beforehand.

It is a sign that they are all too weak (or indulgent) with her, though she never encourages it. Still, this year, it is Hikaru who can't keep the secret in, full to bursting with all the ideas they've had for the celebration.

After he's already spilled the beans, he begs her not to let the others know.

This is not a problem for Haruhi; she's had almost six years to get used to acting surprised at her parties.

What _she's_ kept secret from them is, the parties are no longer a surprise to her.

**C. Invitations**

Mori has been kind enough to help them address the envelops, and Haruhi is impressed by both his sacrifice of time and the neat characters that mark his stack of invitations.

Fuyumi-san chats at him, as though completely used to his silence, and Haruhi finds this somehow comforting.

She certainly hadn't had any intentions of ending her week in the company of an Ootori and Morinozuka, but right now, she can't imagine winding down in a better way.

Mori writes with a steady right hand, organizing the piles the two girls have finished as they massage cramps out of their fingers.

Fuyumi keeps their tea cups filled with warm tea as though it is the elixir of life, and Haruhi imagines that this is a strange but somehow charming version of what she has always envisioned as paradise.

**D. Gift Wrap**

Tamaki had picked it out because it "matched her eyes;" or at least, that had been his excuse.

Haruhi ignored both excuse and crying, as Tamaki complained to her about the twins stealing the beautiful wrap from him.

Perhaps she should have paid more attention to their little act of misbehavior, for a week later, they presented her with a dress that looked suspiciously like what Tamaki had described to her.

"It matches your eyes!" they said, "It's for Kyouya's birthday party!" and she accepted it silently, acknowledging that somewhere along the line, this result _should_ have occurred to her.

**E. Party Games**

They've played every commoner game she knows, and a few she'd never heard of. Now only Tamaki is left, shouting encouragement for them to keep going.

No one protests when Kyouya glides over to the patio doors and locks them.

Haruhi decides to relocate to the living room; from there, she won't have to see Tamaki's tantrum.

**F. Wish**

Kyouya is essentially a selfish person. He know this, and he is, perhaps, a little glad of it.

It means he can rarely be hurt by others, and that he has learned how to take care of himself.

However… lately, he's noticed signs of a disturbing nature. He watches over the other members with more than a mercenary purpose, and thinks about his actions (every now and then) outside of mere merit.

Today has taken the cake, though.

Without even meaning to, without evening realizing he could believe in such things… he has given away his birthday wish for Tamaki's benefit.

Tamaki who threw the stupid party, and gave stupid and useless gifts… Tamaki who is trying too hard to be happy since word has come that his mother is missing.

Kyouya is a little afraid of being unselfish, but if his wish comes true… maybe it will have been worth it.

**G. Zodiac Signs**

Just like any other game or any other scheme, the twins use the magazine as a tool to catch girls (so to speak).

The usual squeals of excitement and over-stimulation come from their corner, and Haruhi rolls her eyes.

Sometimes they're just too much, and she has to wonder how she'd gotten pulled into such a strange world.

After the customers are all gone and Tamaki has finished presiding over the success of the day's theme, Haruhi picks up her bag and leaves.

A few steps outside the Music Room's doors, though, and the twins are hanging off of her, leaving too.

"I would have thought you'd find some way of being destined for each other," she commented about their zodiac predictions.

The twins are strangely silent for a moment, and she glances up, feeling a sudden tension in the air.

"Did you know?" Hikaru asks, in a tone too deliberate to be real.

"There are no twins in the heavens," Kaoru says, and Haruhi blinks.

"Ah," she said.

* * *

A/N: I really don't know where these came from, and I don't know if I will even like them come tomorrow... 


	2. Day 2

This is not one of the first of the series of 100-word drabbles I've been writing, but it's the one you're getting. I didn't want to put it under Oddballs, as that is where my challenge motivated work goes.

**Depth Perception**

She was asleep on the blanket – finally. Kyouya motioned Tamaki away from the sleeping woman so they could continue their talk without interrupting her. Half an hour later, she stirred and their attention was caught; they walked back as she struggled to sit up.

"Here you go," Tamaki said gallantly, supporting her back. His hand moved down to check the rounded stomach, which responded lightly.

"Isn't it amazing?" Tamaki whispered, a toned-down version of his enraptured voice. Kyouya met her eyes, brown depths deeper than the ocean. That peace and that strength seeped into him.

"Yes," he agreed. "It's amazing."

A/N: It's your choice as to who actually claims her, and the baby.


End file.
